Finding the Willow's Leaves
by MiraClarinet
Summary: Teah always thought she was happy as a kittypet. However, when her father, a loer tomb y the name of Tiggy, tells her of a group of cats in the forest behind her dwelling, she wonders if being a kittypet is really what she wants. Rated T for room
1. Allegiances

**CreekClan:**

**Leader: SUNSTAR- **golden tom

**Deputy: ROBINFEATHER**- light brown she-cat with a ginger underbelly

**Medicine Cat: MALLOWFUR- **calico and white she-cat

**Apprentice, Lilypaw**

**Warriors: TIGERLILY- **pale tabby she-cat

**LEOPARDHEART- **white and ginger tom

**SWIFTSTRIKE- **light cream she-cat with black patches

**RAVENWHISKER- **black and white tom

**BLACKSPOT- **white tom with a black ear

**STREAMSTREAK- **pretty silver tabby she-cat with amber eyes

**MISTYSONG- **pale silver she-cat with blue eyes

**PANTHERPELT- **black tom

**SAGESTRIPE- **light brown tabby tom

**SKUNKTAIL- **black and white tom

**Apprentices: LILYPAW- **pale gray tabby she-cat with a white underbelly

**FEATHERPAW- **gray tabby tom with amber eyes and a fluffy tail

**FOXPAW- **dark ginger and white she-cat with amber eyes

**CREAMPAW- **light cream she-cat with blue eyes

**STONEPAW- **gray and white tom

**FERNPAW- **silver and white she-cat with blue eyes

**Queens: SILVERMIST- **silver spotted white she-cat, mother of Sunstar's kit Lionkit

**Kits: LIONKIT- **golden tom with a white underbelly

**Elders: LOSTFOOT- **dark tabby tom with a missing leg

**Outside of Clans:**

**DAISY- **tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes, mother of Tiggy's kits Hana, Twitch and Teah

**HANA- **white she-cat with green eyes

**TWITCH- **black and white tom

**TEAH-** pretty tortoiseshell and white she-cat

**TIGGY- **ginger tabby tom who lives I the abandoned twoleg nest outside CreekClan territory

**JEANA- **gray and white speckled she-cat, Teah's best friend

**TIKI- **energetic cat-speaking dog that lives with Teah and Twitch


	2. 1: Teah and Jeana

_**I do not own warriors. Oh, and I made a mistake on the allegiances page. Silvermist is supposed to be speckled, not spotted.**_

* * *

"Wake up!" I felt a paw prodding me hard in the side. I swiped out my paw, which hit it's mark. I opened my eye. Next to my nest, a black and white tom rubbed his ear with his paw. "That hurt!" He whimpered.

"I barely touched you." I mewed, curling into a tighter ball. He growled. I heard his pawsteps leaving. I opened my eyes completely and stretched.

Sunlight filtered in from the clear-wall. Already, I longed to go outside, go run in the soft grass, sit on the warm wall and warm my belly fur. I longed to bat at the leaves of the rose bushes, which stretched from one side of the garden to the other against the wall. I longed to nap in the shade of the tall pine tree, which sat at the corner of the garden and whose branches touched the wall separating our garden from Jeana's. I longed to roll with my friend on the morning-damp grass and recall the dreams we had the night before. I knew I could go out soon, but not until after the housefolk fed us, not until after the tiny ear-grabbers left with their smaller-then-them portable dens.

I bounded into the glowing room, which I called because of the glowing box at one edge of the room. The housefolk would sit and stare at it as if entranced. I had tried watching it a few times too, but I still couldn't understand what was so interesting about it. Just a bunch of twolegs whose mouths moved, and the usual strange language the housefolk used came out. Occasionally, when the twolegs would press the weird stick that wasn't made of wood, the box would flicker, and a new image would appear. I noticed that a few of these times, the tiny twolegs inside had a different kind of language, which my twolegs would quickly change. I guessed they couldn't understand it any better then I could. Who knows, but maybe twolegs have different languages like us animals. I know Tiki, the little dog my housefolk had gotten before me and my brother, spoke two languages, dog and cat. Maybe twolegs could speak other languages too.

I looked out the small looking-wall. It was similar to the clear wall, which opened up to let me outside, but this one did not open, and it overlooked the front of my housefolk's nest. Occasionally, a large monster would go by. There was one crouching by our dwelling, as usual. My housefolk would get in its belly and it would take them away. In the mornings, it would come back without the ear-grabbers. After sunhigh, it would come back with them. I had never been in one, or near one, but Jeana had. She said it had taken her and her housefolk to a different dwelling. She was taken inside, where white-pelted twolegs set her on a cold platform and blinded her with bright lights. She said that they poked and prodded her, before sticking something sharp and painful into her flank. She said they did that a few times before putting her back in her crate and taking her back to the monster. We never figured out why they had done that.

Jeana is a few moons older then me. Her pelt is speckled, and her eyes the prettiest shade of green I have ever seen. She has always told me stories of her family. She told me her mother was a wild cat, and that she had two brothers. Apparently, her father was a housecat like us, and her mother wasn't supposed to have kits with him. She abandoned Jeana at four moons old, who was almost eaten by a fox. That was three moons ago. Jeana doesn't know where her brothers, Pepper and Stone, went.

I turned my head back towards my nest. The familiar sounds of breakfast came ringing into my ears. I bounded back to the slippery-floor room, whose floor was hard to grip. Already, Twitch was digging into his own bowl of food. I joined him, taking a few bites from my own bowl and lapping up a bit of water to wash the dry meal down. I had never liked the food our housefolk gave us. I much preferred to capture the sparrows that landed on the wall or in the pine tree. The tall housefolk mumbled something and stroked their paw against my back. I padded to the clear-wall, rubbing up against it with my cutest mew. To my relief, it was opened, and I sped outside. Jeana was waiting beneath the pine, giving herself a cleaning.

"Hey Teah." Her voice was soft an sweet. Mine was high pitched, though as I grew it slowly began to get softer and sweeter like hers. I mewed my own greeting, giving my speckled friend a soft lick on the ear.

"Did you eat your breakfast?" I asked, flicking my tail towards the clear wall. Jeana shrugged.

"My twolegs gave me a lot." She claimed, rolling onto her back. "I couldn't eat all of it." She added with a playful purr. I purred back, batting at her gently with my paw.

"Is Hana still with Daisy?" I asked. Hana was my white littermate. There was only three of us in our litter, but my housefolk had taken both Twitch and me, leaving just Hana, the larger of us. I had never been too fond of either of my siblings. Since I was born last, and therefore the runt, I was always bossed around by them. They lived only a few gardens down from me.

"Yeah. Daisy says they might just end up staying together." I began to scratch my claws against the rough bark of the pine. It felt satisfying. I never really understood why I loved the feelings of digging my claws into anything, but I did. I had always guessed it was the inner hunting instinct.

"It has been a while, Teah. I suspect you and your siblings are doing fine."

* * *

_**Ooh, creepy. And yeah, no prologue. I've been trying to write one, but it isn't going too well, so I gave up and skipped straight to chap 1. Sorry! Oh, and I just now realized that I never put mentors. After a couple chapters I will post an updated allegiances page, and I will not forget them that time(hopefully)**_


	3. 2: From the Forest

_**Next chapter! Yay! Though it may not be as good as the last one because I had finals today, and my brain hurts. I used up most of my writing skills on my English essay that I made up off the top of my head because I forgot to do last nights homework. Haha, oops. So yeah, I can only hope what is left allows me to write this chapter well.**_

____________________________________________________________________-

* * *

_

"What are you doing here?" I growled. The ginger tom had leapt onto the wall when I was not looking, and was staring down at us with piercing blue eyes.

"I can't see my kits every once in a while?" He asked. I flicked my tail angrily. We all hated our father, the ginger loner sitting on the wall in front of me. He had basically left our mother when we were born, saying he wanted nothing to do with us. When we began to grow up, he suddenly gained interest in us, but by that time we could care less. We avoided him as much as possible.

"No." I grumbled, returning to my claw scratching.

"How are you and your siblings?" He was in my garden now, padding towards us with his tail high and confident. I rolled my eyes.

"None of your business." A soft breeze tried to lay my fur flat for me, but I didn't allow it. Maybe it would scare him off.

It didn't.

"Has Hana found a home yet? She can always come live with me."

"Hana likes it with Daisy. She likes having housefolk." Jeana pointed out. I climbed up to the lowest branch of the pine.

"Oh, well, I'm not getting anywhere talking with you two. I'll see you later." To my relief, he leapt back to the wall. His blue eyes were watching me the whole time, until his ginger fur disappeared off the edge of the wall. I stretched on my perch, allowing my fur to lie flat. I climbed onto the wall, standing on the spot where he had disappeared. The breeze blew, harder this time. I struggled to remain standing.

"What are you doing up there kitty pet?" I almost fell in surprise. I had never heard this voice before, and it didn't sound friendly. I peered down to see a group of three cats watching me. "Hope you aren't planning on trespassing!" The cat who had spoken was a dark ginger she-cat, not much older then myself. She had black paws and a white underbelly, as well as a white tipped, fluffy tail. She reminded me of the creatures called foxes, which my mother had told me about when I was little. Had I ever actually seen one, this cat could be its kit.

"Trespassing?" I ventured. Jeana had leapt up to join me, sitting with her head tilted to one side.

"Onto our territory." The fox-cat growled. She seemed more hostile then her group mates. A young brown tom nudged her.

"Calm down, Foxpaw." He meowed gently. He seemed nice enough. I tried to figure out how these cats knew each other. They smelled of forest and dirt, so I figured they weren't housecats like my family. Were these those wild cats my mother had told me about?

My father had been one of them, but he had been captured by my mother's housefolk after being hit by one of those monsters that crouched by our nests. He had escaped the housefolk, after loosing most of his memory by the monster, and went to live in the abandoned nest not too far past the line of gardens I lived in. Since then, he ha regained his memory, but the forest cats wouldn't allow him back.

"Excuse me, but who are you?" I asked, trying to be polite. Their muscles were strong and rippled beneath their pelts. If I got on their bad side, I could be ripped to shreds.

"I'm Sunstar, leader of CreekClan. This tom next to me is Sagestripe, and his apprentice Foxpaw." The ginger tom, who had been watching on as if bored, finally meowed. His words just made me more confused, but now I was curious.

"Those are weird names. What is CreekClan?" I mewed. The young she-cat, Foxpaw, flicked her tail impatiently.

"Sunstar! I ran as fast as I could!" a silver she-cat burst through the bushes. A large, fresh scratch was across her side. "We have a problem at the border with GustClan." She panted. Sunstar's ears shot up and his eyes widened.

"Lets go. You can explain on the way Fernpaw." He mewed hastily.

"Can I come? I want to know about CreekClan." I mewed, preparing to jump down to join them.

"Not now, kitty pet. If we meet again, we will tell you. Stay out of our territory if you know what's good for you." He meowed, before flicking his tail and bounding into the bushes. The newcomer followed, and then the tom and his "apprentice" went after.

"Why were you so curious about them?" Jeana asked.

"I'm not sure." I replied truthfully, staring intently on the spot they had disappeared. For some unknown reason, I hoped they would return at that moment. I didn't understand why this CreekClan intrigued me so much, but it did. I wanted to learn more about this so called Clan.

Unfortunately, I realized there was only one way to do that.

"I've got to go." I mewed, jumping down to the lower wall next to me garden that marked the garden of Mimi, a young queen.

"Where?" Jena asked. "I'll come too." She meowed.

"No. Your housefolk worry too easily. They will panic as soon as they see you aren't in my yard." I pointed out. Jeana flattened her ears in disappointment.

"Just be careful."

"I will."

* * *

**_Eh, it started off a bit shaky, but it got a bit better. Mostly because I waited to work on most of it until today, which is the first day of no school for two weeks. Unfortunately, i have been making cheesecake bites all day for a christmas party tonight. Delicious, but tiring. I made about 5 batches of it. Anyway, please review! _**

**_Reviewers get a Teah plushie! If you read and do not review, you get my devil kitten! And you can keep her, if you live through the first introduction. Bwahaha!_**


End file.
